Timezones
by troatie
Summary: He loved the way her cheeks turned a soft shade of red when the air was cold, like it was now. He loved everything about her, and he loved her." Addie/Mark Oneshot. Written for the prompt "skiing". Pre-Season 1.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: I wrote this for a challenge using the prompt "skiing". I hope you enjoy it, please read and review!

* * *

**Timezones**

Addison's face lit up as soon as she stepped out of the car and felt the soft snow under her feet. Breathing in the cool winter air that smelled of snow – because she swore she could smell it – Addison smiled at the man next to her and reached for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

He let out a small chuckle at her obvious excitement, and used his free hand to tuck a strand of bright red hair behind her ear before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He loved the way she got excited over silly little things, like snow and cute little viewfinders. He loved the way she made his life brighter when she smiled the way she was smiling now. He loved the way her cheeks turned a soft shade of red when the air was cold, like it was now. He loved everything about her, and he loved her.

She didn't let go of his hand as she pulled him towards the lifts, her skis resting on her right shoulder and a beaming smile still on her face. He didn't like skiing – even though he was good at it – but he thought seeing her smile like that after weeks of tears and guilt was definitely worth the trip.

He skied with her for two hours before he announced he was too tired to go on. It was a lie, but he really didn't like the damn sport, with the uncomfortable boots, uncomfortable skis, uncomfortable clothes and far from flattering hats and googles. So, after kissing away the pout that appeared on her face when he told her, he went into the café to drink a capuccino while he waited for her to finish.

Two hours later, when Mark was sitting on a very comfortable armchair while nursing his second mug of warm capuccino, Addison walked briskly into the café and towards him. His usual smirk turned into a genuine smile as soon as he saw her in all her post-skiing glory – wind blown hair in a loose ponytail, flushed cheeks, bright eyes and brighter smile – and he pulled her onto his lap as soon as she was close enough for her to reach her waist.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Mark." He grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder and he felt her breathing on his neck. "You're welcome, Addie." They stayed like that for a few minutes, just being together and sharing a comfortable silence. After a while, though, her smile faded slightly, and she spoke with her head still comfortably placed on his shoulder.

"Mark?" He was too relaxed to speak, so he let out a sound that let her know he was listening. "I feel like I shouldn't be this happy." Mark held her slightly tighter, like he always did when she mentioned – even if it was just an implied mention and not a real mention – her husband. If you could call him that, considering he'd been gone for three weeks now and was living God knows where.

He wished he could tell her she had no reason to feel like that, but he knew it wouldn't sound convincing, because he was also feeling that way. Like he shouldn't be this happy. Like he was a sad excuse for a human being for being this happy with his best friend's wife. "I know, Addie." He kissed her temple and gently rubbed her back. "But you deserve to be happy. You've been punishing yourself for three weeks."

She stubbornly shook her head, and he knew what was coming. Because he'd been hearing it for three weeks. "I hurt him, Mark. I should have told him I wanted a divorce. I hurt him and I don't feel like I deserve to be happy." He never knew what to say to that, because a part of him agreed with her, and another part told him he was the one who hurt Derek.

"You hurt him, but you deserve a break. Two days, Addie, it's all I want." He looked into her eyes as he spoke again. "We're in Aspen, and you love skiing. You deserve to enjoy this. Plus, this is a different timezone from Manhattan, so we don't have to follow the Manhattan rules."

She chuckled slightly at his words. The Manhattan rules. The ones that said she had to look guilty and sad at all times. The ones that said she had to feel guilty for loving Mark. The ones that said Derek had been cheated on, and Night Of Passion trumps Years Of Indifference, so she was a bitch who had single-handedly broken one of the most envied marriages in town. She hated those rules.

"No rules?" He smiled at her. "No rules." She took a moment to think about what he'd said, and then stood up, making him feel suddenly cold at the lack of contact, and offered him her hand. "Let's go to our room." And, the way she said those words, with the playful smirk and the inviting look, let him know she was going to take advantage of being in a different timezone.

As soon as they walked into their room, Addison's lips found his and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer than he already was. He eagerly kissed her back, his tongue parting her lips and chills running down his spine at the contact after three weeks of guilt-driven abstinence.

He took his time undressing her, his lips, teeth and tongue caressing every new inch of skin he uncovered. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. Sexy and wanted, but also loved and safe. And he knew he'd never felt like this before. He'd never loved a woman the way he loved his best friend's wife.

Unlike their first and last time three weeks before, this time they took things slow and took their time to discover each other, memorizing every hidden scar, spot and freckle, and marveling at the way they seemed to fit against each other, as if their bodies had been made for this.

And afterwards, when they were laying together, exhausted smiles on their faces and bodies glistening with sweat, she took a moment to think about what had just happened and remembered they were in a different timezone – a timezone with no rules – so she rolled over and rested her head on his chest, one of her arms lazily placed across his stomach.

Mark had never cuddled with a woman after sex. He'd never cared for any woman enough to stay in her bed afterwards, and the first and last time he'd had sex with Addison Derek had interrupted them before it was time to cuddle. But he had to admit it wasn't too bad. He liked the feel of her body next to his. And her hair – which was now spread on his chest – smelled incredibly nice. He could definitely get used to this.

And, after reminding himself of the fact that there were no rules in their timezone, he decided to say something that had been on his mind for years but he'd never said before. Something that the Manhattan rules made sure he'd never say. "Addie?" It was her turn to substitute words for a soft content sound. "I'm in love with you."

And even though she didn't say it back, because he knew she wasn't ready, her beaming smile let him know she did love him, and that was enough to make him start planning a trip to some place with yet another timezone. Maybe Seattle. He'd always had a thing for ferryboats.


End file.
